Wounded Bird
by Squeeka Cuomo
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for "sansan got."
1. Little Bird Gilded Cage

******Title:** Little Bird/Gilded Cage  
******Rating:** PG**  
****Warning:** N/A  
**Summary: **She'd never realized.

**Little Bird/Gilded Cage**

He wouldn't hurt her.

Even as Sandor said it, the truth of it seeped into Sansa's bones.

How she hadn't realized it before now Sansa didn't know. But as she stood, staring up at Sandor Clegane, at _the Hound_, it seemed so obvious. He'd been the one, the only one, who'd tried to help her and protect her. He'd kept her safe from rapists and offered her his handkerchief when she was bleeding. But still…

She'd never realized.

Now here he was, offering to take her away from the horror that had become her life.

Away from the queen.

Away from Joffrey.

Away from the fear and abuse and anger.

He was offering to be her salvation. Not a ser, _never _a ser, but her protector nonetheless.

And even though she knew that she'd be safe, she hadn't been able to say that one word that would open the bars of her cage - _yes_.

The Hound had realized it before even she had, turning without another word and leaving her to deal with whatever was to come.

As the door shut behind Sandor, Sansa came to another startling realization – she'd just shut herself inside her own gilded cage.

**Squeeka Cuomo's Notes  
**- This fic was written for the weekly drabble post at sansan_got on LJ. The theme was supposed to be choices, but it ended up being more about realizations.  
- Many thanks to simplyprologue for the beta. :)  
- Reviews are love.


	2. The Truth of It

**Title: **The Truth of It  
**Rating: **PG**  
Warning:** N/A  
**Summary: **It's never going to end. Is it?

**The Truth of It**

"It's never going to end. Is it?" The question slipped out of Sansa's mouth before she could stop it. She hadn't meant to speak the words — truly, she hadn't. But as the coppery taste of blood met her tongue, she hadn't been able to stop herself.

She'd dared to ask Joffrey a question being spoke to first and received a smack to each side of her face for it. The blows had stung, but they weren't the worst she'd received at his command.

But still, the stinging of her cheeks, such a familiar sensation, had brought tears to her eyes.

Not tears of pain, she'd learned to quell those. Instead, they were tears of desperation and hopelessness.

The second Sansa had heard the king and his guards' boots echo down the hallway the words had spilled out of her. It wasn't a new thought, not by any means, but it _was_ the first time the words had found her voice. If _anyone _in the castle had heard her…

"No little bird, it's not." The voice was a harsh whisper filled with something akin to sadness.

Sansa gasped softly, quickly covering her mouth as she turned to face the Hound. He was standing behind her, a curious expression in his eyes. Her mind instantly began to flit from one horrible scenario to another. Would he tell Joffrey what she'd just said? Or maybe the queen?

Trembling hand still pressed to her mouth, she stared up at the Hound.

A second ago she'd been terrified of what he would do. Just as quickly as those fears had arrived, they drifted away. Somehow she knew, very deep down, that he would not breathe a word of what she'd just said. And when he nodded at her sadly she understood the truth of it.

**Squeeka Cuomo's Notes  
** - This fic was written for the weekly drabble post at sansan_got. The theme was "A hound will die for you, but never lie to you."  
- Thanks so much to simplyprologue for the beta. :)  
- Reviews are love.


	3. Fire

**Title: **Fire  
**Rating: **PG**  
Warning:** N/A  
**Summary: **For once, he didn't fear the fire.

**Fire**

Fire.

Burning brightly, enveloping everything around it in a swirl of red.

The Hound has always hated it—hated the popping and crackling, the smell and promise of pain.

But there's fire in her hair, strands of burning crimson that lick at the pale skin of her cheeks.

Sansa Stark, despite being a Northerner, is a sweet child of summer. And it's no more evident than in the shining of her hair. Her warmth stands out, making everyone else pale in comparison, almost as if she is a beacon of light and warmth.

When he arrived in Winterfell, she was the first thing he noticed. Lined up amongst the rest of her siblings and the rest of the people of the keep, she'd stood out like a blazing fire. And at the feast, he'd noticed that even the Queen's own golden locks seemed dull in comparison.

As he'd watched her sneak little glances at Joffrey, he'd wondered if the heat of her hair flowed through her veins as well. If what he'd seen of the Stark's was true, it didn't – they were as cold as their precious winter. But Sansa Stark was different.

And for once, he didn't fear the fire.

**Squeeka Cuomo's Notes  
** - This fic was written for the weekly drabble post at sansan_got. The theme was "sweet summer child."  
- Thanks so much to simplyprologue for the beta. :)  
- Reviews are love.


	4. Lit Up

**Title: **The Truth of It  
**Rating: **PG**  
Warning:** N/A  
**Summary: **Each and every new thing she encountered caused her eyes to brighten in excitement.

**Lit Up**

Since leaving Winterfell for King's Landing, Sandor had taken to watching Sansa Stark. Her flaming hair, pale skin—they drew him in like bees to honey. They, however, were no match for her face. Not her beauty, which was undeniable, but the light behind her eyes.

Each and every new thing she encountered caused her eyes to brighten in excitement.

He'd thought that she'd tire of the traveling after a few days. But her amazement was never-ending. Even the smallest of things-a nod from the Queen, a particularly tart lemon cake-would cause her face to brighten.

About a week into the journey, Sandor discovered what it took to extinguish the light behind her blue eyes.

Ser Ilyn Payne stood before her, silent and glaring.

For the first time Sandor approached her alone, instead of in Joffrey's service, going so far as to place his hand on her shoulder. He'd made a jape, asking if it was himself that had frightened her. It had been a shock to see her face devoid of the happiness he'd become accustomed to in such a short time. He'd ended up turning his attention on Ser Ilyn and she'd listened raptly to the story of the other man's silence.

For a few moments, her attention was focused solely on him. Her face wasn't bright, but she was caught up in _him _rather than desserts or the frivolity of the Queen. And even though he was loathe to admit it, there was a tiny part of him that would have stayed with her, telling her anything she wanted to know… if it hadn't been for Joffrey.

The second she'd heard his voice, Sansa had spun to face her _beloved_. Sandor had dropped his head in slight bow, thinking of her face and how it must have lit up for Joffrey.

He didn't care though because, for a time, she had been _his_.

**Squeeka Cuomo's Notes  
** - This fic was written for the weekly drabble post at sansan_got. The theme was "faces and gazes."  
- Thanks so much to simplyprologue for the beta. :)  
- Reviews are love.


End file.
